


The only word he needs

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack Relationships, Future Fic?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Aver superato i trenta, e da parecchio tempo, per Cooper significava che doveva mettere la testa a partito.





	The only word he needs

Aver superato i trenta, e da parecchio tempo, per Cooper significava che doveva mettere la testa a partito.

Se lo aspettavano i suoi colleghi, se lo aspettavano i suoi genitori, se lo aspettava persino Schizzo e quello era grave. E volendo l’aveva anche trovato, il difficile era far capire a Sebastian quello che provava per lui. Tenerlo a distanza era sembrata l’idea migliore all’inizio, tranne che l’altro aveva deciso di sopperire con sexting alquanto spinto e videochiamate al limite del pornografico così alla fine si era deciso a rivederlo.

Lui era innamorato perso di Sebastian ma conoscendo i trascorsi dell’altro, rivelati senza eccessivi problemi, era sicuro che per Sebastian lui fosse solo sesso, un avventura con qualcuno più grande e poco più, e quello faceva male.  
“ Devo chiederti una cosa “ disse, aveva bisogno di risposte, ora.  
“Adesso? … possiamo riparlarne dopo? “ gli domandò Sebastian prima di cominciare ad oscillare lentamente i fianchi accogliendolo dentro di sé sempre più a fondo, non era il momento adatto ma Cooper doveva sapere.  
“ Adesso … io ti amo ma … cosa provi per me? “ gli chiese cercando di rimanere fermo e controllarsi, la tentazione di spingersi dentro quel corpo così caldo e accogliente era forte, così forte da togliergli il respiro.  
“ Ne parliamo dopo .. ora scopami Cooper Anderson, scopami bene “ replicò Sebastian prima che lui ricominciasse a muoversi dentro di lui strappandogli un gemito. Sebastian fece vagare le mani sulla sua schiena prima di concentrarsi su i suoi fianchi e infine sulle sue natiche che strinse con forza facendogli chiaramente capire cosa desiderasse in quel momento.

Non aveva mai saputo dirgli di no, e non avrebbe cominciato in quel momento sebbene dubitasse che l’altro provasse quel che provava lui pensò Cooper, si sarebbe fatto bastare i gemiti dell’altro, i suoi baci e quel corpo che lo faceva impazzire sotto di lui.  
Era tutto sbagliato, su così tanti livelli che avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi ma non riusciva a fare a meno di Sebastian, che questi lo cercasse solo per il sesso o perché provava qualcosa per lui in quel momento non gl’importava, volava solamente sentirlo gemere.  
Portò la mano in basso, Sebastian era così vicino, ancora poco e lo sentì riversarsi tra i loro stomaci, sentire quei muscoli che lo massaggiavano e lo intrappolavano era esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno per venire e quello fu il suo ultimo pensiero razionale.

Adorava Sebastian Smythe aveva la paura che l’altro lo cercasse solo per il sesso non voleva andarsene e aveva paura a fargli quella domanda … si era ficcato proprio in un bel casino


End file.
